Blog de usuário:Bleubird/Um dia no Fandom: Halloween
Todos os dias, os membros do staff entram nos escritórios do Fandom ansiosos para começar o dia de trabalho. Não é porque eles queiram que o dia acabe logo, e não é porque eles estão aqui por um salário. É porque eles sabem que estão aqui para ajudar a crescer a comunidade de milhões de fãs ao redor do mundo. Os que fazem parte da equipe Comunidade, como eu, trabalham com wikis diretamente todos os dias, mas nem todos os membros do staff tem essa oportunidade. É por isso que, nos últimos anos, nós temos um evento chamado Wikia Day, duas vezes por ano, onde todos os membros do staff tiram um dia para trabalhar em uma wiki. Ontem tivemos o primeiro evento com o nosso novo nome! O evento coincidiu com Halloween, então os membros do staff vestiram fantasias e os nossos escritórios globais foram decorados para o dia mais assustador do ano. Edição de comunidades Esse ano, os membros do staff tinham duas opções: eles poderiam trabalhar em uma wiki ou escrever uma artigo para o Fandom. Aqui estão as comunidades onde o staff resolveu trabalhar: *Os membros do time Rejected Princesses (princesas rejeitadas) se fantasiaram como suas princesas favoritas da Disney (e um Tiranossauro Rex) e fundaram a Nasty Princesses Wiki. *O time Delos Incorporated trabalhou na Westworld Wiki. *O time Hollywoo trabalhou na Bojack Horseman Wiki. *O time Go for Baroque trabalhou na Classical Music Wiki. Eles trabalharam na página principal e adicionaram novo conteúdo. *Os membros do time Yass Queen se vestiram como seus personagens favoritos em Broad City. Eles melhoraram o visual da wiki e adicionaram conteúdo na Broad City Wiki. *O time Wikia.org trabalhou nas wikis voltadas para causas sociais e trabalhos voluntários, como Violência doméstica e Prevenção de Suicídio. Outras comunidades onde o staff trabalhou: 7 Days to Die, Paragon Wiki, Madden Wiki, e Japanese Gamebook. Aqui estão algumas fotos do dia: Team Rejected Princesses with T-Rex.JPG|Time Rejected Princesses com o Tiranossauro Team Yass Queen Fandom Day.JPG|Time Yass Queen! Craig Palmer the Viking.jpg|CEO Craig Palmer como um Viking Fandom Chicago Office Avengers.png|O staff do escritório de Chicago se fantasiou de Avengers Poznan Office Fandom Day Halloween.jpg|O escritório da Polônia decorado para Halloween London Office Fandom Day.jpg|O staff do escritório de Londres. E outro Tiranossauro! Artigos do Fandom No nosso último Wikia Day há alguns meses, nós incluímos os artigos do Fandom como uma opção para os membros do staff para que mais funcionários pudessem se familiarizar com essa nova parte do site. Agora que nós somos Fandom powered by Wikia, mais funcionários se candidataram a escrever artigos do Fandom. Nós recebemos ótimas histórias na segunda, e elas serão postadas no nosso hub de artigos e notícias do Fandom em breve. O próximo Fandom Day será no começo do ano que vem! Alguma sugestão em que comunidade devemos editar ou artigos que podemos escrever? Nos avise nos comentários abaixo! ---- Post original escrito por Brandon Categoria:Entradas em blogues Categoria:Notícias da Comunidade